7th Heaven Drama
by gonzo2051
Summary: ALL RIGHT! I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO FIGURE THIS OUT SO I HOPE YOU READ IT,CHAPTER123 ARE HERE,PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANX.
1. The Seperation

A/N:This is my first fanfic please tell me what you think. Thanx in advance. This story is in the future. It has a seperate section for each charachter or pair. Hope you like it!  
  
It was the summer of 2006. Lucy and Kevin live about 20 minutes away from Annie and Eric. They had ferternal twins,Kyra and Jacob, about a year after their marriage. Mary moved back to Glen Oak with Shaun her fiancee. Peter and Ruthie,15, are considering becoming more than just friends. Sarah and Matt now go to medical school in Glen Oak they live 10 minutes from Matt's parents with their daughter,Laura. Annie and Eric have moved into a house down the street from the church it is a little smaller because only Ruthie and the twins live with them. It is nice and cozy though. The twins are six and will start 1st grade in the fall at Glen Oak Elementary. Ben often calls the Camden house looking for Mary. He misses her and he does not know about Shaun. Simon and Ceceila,19, are still together Simon is slowly getting over the tragic car accident,although people still stare and give mean and dirty looks. He is learning to deal with it though. Simon and Ceceila will star college in the fall Ceceila would like to become a lawyer and Simon wants to be a high-school counselor.  
  
A group of adults sat in the back of the Chalone,a fancy reastraunt, celebrating Lucy and Kevin's 3rd anniversary."To Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk," proclaimed Eric Camden as he raised his glass. Lucy and Kevin smiled tenitavely.  
  
Annie could tell there was something wrong,something Luce and Kevin weren't telling them. Maybe it was just her,but she didn't think it was just her after Eric gave her a look after the Kinkirk couple gave their announcement.  
  
Ruthie and Peter sat in the Camden living room baby sitting the twins on Saturday night. They just got back from the Promanad. It was about 11 and the Camdens still weren't home.   
  
Ruthie was sick of Peter and sick of babysitting the twins.   
  
"Sam david go brush your teeth and climb in bed,"Ruthie called  
  
"But...." they argued.  
  
"Go,"Ruthie said her voice becoming strict. The twins sulked upstairs.  
  
Cecelia was picking up the small apartment that her and Simon lived in on Sunday morning. That's when she heard a knock on the door it was Eric Camden. The minute she opened the door and saw him she quickly blurted out be their in 10 minutes. She had forgot about church. Simon and her went to the Camden house on Sunday mornings to eat. No wonder she had woken to an empty apartment, But there was still a puzzling question that ran through her mind while she was getting dressed. Why hadn't Simon woken her up? He always woke her up if she wasn't up first.   
  
Matt and Sarah were still in a daze. After Lucy and Kevin's announcement who wouldn't be? Sarah was still confused why Kevin and Lucy wanted a seperation,and on top of that they wanted Matt and her to take Kyra and Jacob. It wasn't that she didn't love them,but they had Laura take care of too.   
  
On the way to church Sarah asked Matt what he thought of the idea. He told her that they would talk about it later while pulling into the church parking lot.  
  
Kevin and Lucy regreted bringing the subject up at dinner last night,but they would have had to anyway. Getting into the car after church Lucy asked Kevin if he was still for trying to get Matt to take the kids. He didn't answer so she left it alone.  
  
Annie hadn't really talked to Lucy Sunday. A seperation wasn't right. They hadn't exactly explained why they wanted a seperation and even if they would have nobody would have heard because they were in the state of shock.   
  
Annie just layed down in her bed not sure if she should call Lucy or not. Annie only got a short sleep that night. She woke up to the phone ringing.  
  
Mary and Shaun were happy in the small town house they lived in. After Shaun left for work someone called the someone she had been hiding from for about a year. It was Ben. She was confused about the fact of how he got her number considering it was a new cell phone meaning a new number.   
  
After Mary hung up with Ben she felt horrible. She had realised that Shaun was just her way to say she couldn't be with Ben because she was engaged. Mary was torn, she found it so easy to talk to Ben,but Shaun made it kind of difficult though. Mary was just so perplexed she wasn't sure what to do. She called her mom.  
  
Eric arrived at the church about 12:30. He had a meeting with the Deacons that morning at the small restraunt by the Promanad. Things just hadn't beeen so peachy lately,with Lucy's seperation and Simon's trauma. He would soon find out that there was much more in store for him.  
  
A/N: Please send me your reviews and I will try to get the next chapter posted soon if you want me too. I am looking for things I can do to improve my story I am open for any critical comments. Thanx 


	2. Ruthie and Peter

A/N: Hey! I'm extremely sorry about that whole mistake! This really is the second chapter, I hope:). Thanks for the reviews I did switch the setting on my profile so you can send me reviews without giving your name. Thanx. Hope you like the second chapter!!! To answer one of your questions Matt and Sarah's daughter is 4 and is being homeschooled by a tutor. Lucy and Kevin's twins are 3. Thanx.  
  
The Camden family aswell as the Kinkirks sat in the small kitchen on Monday night eating Annie's famous Pot Roast and Mash Potatoe dinner. They always ate at the Camden house on Monday nights. It was just normal to hop in your car and drive to the Camden house on Monday nights at about 6:30. If you weren't there everyone just expected something came up or something was wrong,so if you didn't plan on coming you would call well in advance. Still there was a question and concern running through everyones mind. Where were Ruthie,Peter,and the twins?  
  
Ruthie and Peter were supposed to pick up the twins at Hank and Julie's house,but they still weren't there. They had left around 5:00 and it was now 6:50. It was only a 15 minute walk each way from the Camden house to Julie and Hank's house. So as you can imagine the Camden's were fretting quite a bit.   
  
Matt rose from the table. "I'll go look for them,"he said.  
  
"I'll go too,"said Sarah. "That is if Anie can watch Laura for me,"she asked.  
  
"yeah I think I can watch Laura for you,after all she is my niece and you have watched Sam and David for me,"replied Annie.  
  
"Thanks,"Matt and Sarah said in unison as they headed out the door.  
  
Ruthie and Peter laughed. They were having a great time at the mall. They had got ice cream, hot dogs,and popcorn at the movies. Peter had bought Ruthie a red Hurley shirt she had been dying to get. He also got her a really pretty necklace. Now they were headed to the Promanad. Ruthie suddenly realized she had forgotten about Sam and David. Pulling Peter towards the mall's exit she tried to remind him of why they were walking by the mall in the first place. It was already almost 9:30. Ruthie knew she was in big,and on top of all that she realized that was Monday and that her and Peter missed dinner. Ruthie thought about all of the possible senarios and ways she could be punished. That's when Ruthie made the plan to tell her parents that she got distracted by the mall on the way to her aunt and uncle's house.Who was she trying to kid her "plan" was worthless because they wouldn't care what excuse she made they would still be mad. One question ran through Ruthie's mind over and over again. They can't do anything that bad can they?  
  
Mary was on her way home when she saw Peter, Sam, David, and Ruthie. She pulled over and said she would give them a ride to the house. Ruthie and Peter jumped at the chance and the four of them piled into the car. Ruthie wished marie would just drive around for a while a long while. She dreaded going home to her parents at that particular moment.   
  
While Ruthie was thinking about her problems Mary was thinking about her own problems, like what she should do about her Ben Shaun situation. Why did life have to be so complicated sometimes?  
  
Mary's old Pontiac GTO pulled into the Camden drive about 9:30 Monday night,and it was all downhill from there. For both the Camden girls.  
  
Lucy and Kevin sat at home. Lucy was in the bedroom and Kevin was in the living room. The two rooms were on the opposite side of the house. That's when Lucy got up and went into the livingroom.   
  
"Kevin, I know neither one of us are looking forward to this seperation,but you could at least be a little more social!"Lucy stated coldly. The twins were in bed so Lucy didn't have to worry to much about being heard.   
  
"Well I'm sorry I'm not your perfect dream husband,"Kevin declared his voice level rising.  
  
"You are so immature!"Lucy stated flatly with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"If you want to act rationally about this I'm willing totalk to you but if not I'm busy right now,"Kevin said.  
  
"Busy with what? You are always busy Kevin Kinkirk, you never have time for me or Kyra or jacob for that matter,"Lucy yelled. Kevin got up and left. Lucy sat on the couch and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.  
  
  
  
Ceciela drove Simon and herself home at about 9:15. Simon was still not driving after his accident he was still traumatised by that horrible freak accident. On the way home Ceceila asked Simon why he hadn't woken her up yesterday. He said that he had forgotten and that he was sorry. Ceceila knew he wasn't telling the truth because it is a bit impossible to "forget" to wake someone up that you sleep next to every night. She also wondered how he got to his parent's house. She knew he didn't drive because he refuses to drive. He probably didn't walk because it was a 45 minute walk to the Camden house. The question ran through her mind repediately is he cheating? Ceceila worried that their relation ship was falling apart.  
  
Annie was the first to hear Ruthie, Sam, David, and Peter walk in through the kitchen door. Eric heard the door shut and Anie ask where exactly Ruthie was. He walked downstairs and joined in on the lecture Annie was giving Peter and Ruthie.  
  
"We were all worried sick!"Annie exclaimed.  
  
"Who brought you home I saw a car but couldn't make it out from upstairs?"Eric asked.  
  
"Mary did,"Ruthie replied.  
  
"Out of all the people I know I did not expect you and Peter to do this!"Annie scolded.  
  
"Sorry,"the two teenagers replied.  
  
"Peter,I think you can go home now,"Eric stated.  
  
"Alright,bye Ruthie, bye Mr. and Mrs. Camden,"Peter called as he walked out the door. Ruthie waved and she knew she wouldn't see Peter (except at school)for a long time. She also knew the worse was ahead.  
  
A/N: Hey! Hoped you liked it. Please send me all of your reviews and thoughts! Thanx!!!!! 


	3. The Conflict

A/N: Hey! Please R&R thanx.  
  
After Mary droppped off Ruthie, Peter,and the twins she didn't go straight home. She went to Shaun's work knowing he was on his break. He didn't know she was coming. She had plannned to suprise him. She had never been to his work before. She did know the name of the place he worked though,Saint Paul's Hardware. She had looked up the address in the phone book,and it turned out it was by her old work. She had been in there once and it was to get a hammer right after she moved back to Glen Oak. It was after she met Shaun though.  
  
Mary turned on Porter Street and saw the big neon sign that read Saint Paul's Hardware. She parked in the parking lot and walked inside the store.  
  
"Hi, is Shaun Peters here?"Mary asked politely.  
  
"Shaun who?"John the manager of the store(at least that is what his nametag said)returning her question with a question of his own.  
  
"Shaun Peters about 6'2" brown hair blue eyes roughly 190 pounds,"Mary repeated her self.  
  
"Never seen the man in my life,"he replied.  
  
"Ohh,okay I'm sorry I took up your time,"Mary said confused.  
  
"No problem, have a nice night now,"he called as she left the store.  
  
"Alright, you too," she said blankly.  
  
  
  
Kevin returned home in the morning to eat, take a shower, and get dressed. While he was there Lucy had only cold stone glares for him. He wasn't so friendly either.  
  
"You really think this whole seperation is my fault don't you?"he asked. Lucy nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you,"he said in response.  
  
"Well maybe if you had more time for me and would try to help me around the house a little bit it wouldn't be so much your fault!" Lucy stormed angrily.  
  
"What do you expect a I'm a cop I can't exactly plan my schedule,"he exclaimed.  
  
"Thats beside the point."  
  
"No it's not Luce the point is you are spoiled,stuck-up,and conceited and expect me to jump at your every command!   
  
"I'm stuck-up,spoiled,and conceited?"she yelled. "Who makes your meals,cleans your house,takes care of your kids when I'm not at school,WHO Kevin,?"she grilled him.   
  
"Who supports your family and supplies all the things you need to do those tasks,ME that's who,"he challenged.  
  
"As of now this conversation is over,"she said picking up his keys and throwing them at him. She missed and they went through the window.  
  
"Great! Now who has to fix those things,ME!"he said storming out of the house. At that moment Lucy turned around to see Jacob by the kitchen doorway. He had probably heard most of the argument.   
  
She walked over to him,picked him up walked back to the couch,curled him up in her lap,and cried for most of the day.  
  
Ceceila woke up and got ready for work. She was nervous because Simon had Tuesdays off and she worried he would be cheating. On the way to work she was determined to get Tuesdays off until her whole relationship was in one piece again. She arrived at work about 8:00. She worked at Collin Construction as a secretary. In the meantime her life as someone answering phones all day and taking messages was all she had until she could get her degree in law. She started school in the fall and was extremely excited.   
  
Anyways, Ceceila arranged an appointment to talk to her boss about switching her wednesdays off for Tuesdays off.  
  
Ruthie sat in her room thinking she was doomed domed forever. She had gotten grounded for a weeek and a half and she couldn't see Peter for two weeks. Talk about torture and on top of that she has to watch Sam and David every day she is grounded,and she doesn't get paid for it. Also even after she is ungrounded she can't go anywhere except Mary's and to select friend's houses meaning houses within a block of the house. Talk about restrictions!!!  
  
All the sudden the phone rang and Ruthie was tempted to pick it up but she didn't because she had a long enough groundation sentence as it was.  
  
  
  
Annie Camden answered the phone Tuesday afternoon. It was Peter. The conversation was somewhat like this  
  
Annie: "Hello"  
  
Peter: "Hi Mrs. Camden is Ruthie there?"  
  
Annie: "She is but she can't talk on the phone for another week and a half."  
  
Peter: "A weeek in a half thats a long time I couldn't even stand that and I'm not even a girl."  
  
Annie: "Well she should of thought before she acted bye Peter."  
  
Peter: "Bye.  
  
A/N: Thanx hoped you liked it please send reviews thanks. 


End file.
